藏身处
The Hideout is a special area you can design for yourself. It is awarded by any level 3 Master. You can invite up to 4 Masters to your hideout and decorate it with items you buy from the masters for special points called "Favour". Your Hideout can be visited using the /hideout command while in town, or from any Waypoint. The waypoint for your hideout is found in the bottom right corner of the map, but only appears there when you are at a waypoint. Changing Hideouts A Hideout can be changed at anytime by speaking to a Master of Level 3 or higher. * Decorations and Micro-transactions are placed in the hideout stash. * There is no penalty to switching your hideout. Master Tilesets Each Master has a different tileset for the Hideout he offers. Master Level At level 3 a master will offer a hideout to you. The hideout tileset depends on the master. At level 2 a master can be invited to your hideout. This offers the following benefits: * The Master will offer a daily mission. This provides 250% of the Reputation and Favour of a normal mission. Note that Masters can be encountered in the wild regardless of which Master(s) are in your hideout. * The Master will sell items to you. Their inventory refreshes upon starting their daily mission. The rarity of the items increases with Reputation Level. Each Master also sells magic items with a special crafted mod that is only available from that Master. * Talking to the master in your hideout will allow you to create that Master's crafting bench. The bench remains and levels up with the Master even if the Master is dismissed. Initially you can invite a maximum of 2 masters to your hideout. At Reputation Level 5 and 7 you may invite an additional Master for a maximum of 4. Dismissing a Master will forfeit all accumulated Reputation towards the next level. Note that Leo Redmane does not count toward the total Masters allowed in a Hideout, and can be invited in addition your other Masters. Only the Masters in your hideout can offer you daily missions and their crafting bench. Once you have a bench you do not need its master present to use it. You can use the chat console command /claim_crafting_benches to have all of the benches you're owed put into your hideout stash tabs. This way you don't have to rotate masters in and out, losing favor with each of them, just to gain access to their benches. Decoration You can buy different decorations (Maximum 750) for Favour from the masters in your hideout or from masters in towns. By pressing the "Hideout"-button you can see the Decorations available. By pressing the "Edit"-button you can move the decorations and rotate them around. Hover over the "i"-button in the Editing-Menu to get the following instructions. *To move an object, drag it of press the arrow keys. *To rotate an object, drag between the two circles or press R/Shift+R. *To rotate an object exactly 90°, use CTRL+R/CTRL+ALT+R *To change the variation of a decoration, use the mousewheel or press Page Up/Page Down. *To reclaim an object, select it and press Delete. *When finished, click the Done button. Visitors Other players can visit your hideout by right clicking on your name and choosing "Visit Hideout". You can control who can do this via tickboxes at the bottom of the Hideout Stash. You can separately allow or disallow Friends, Guild members, or Party members. Visitors can sell at your masters, but cannot buy, and cannot use your crafting benches. Category:Hideouts